


Need

by pellondie



Series: wood!verse [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bayern München, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pellondie/pseuds/pellondie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old Bastian has to leave for Munich the next day - Tobias doesn't really want him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nupoxsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/gifts).



> This takes place a day before Bastian leaves for Munich, moving there permanently to play with Bayern München from now on. 
> 
> It's my sweet, beautiful [Sam](http://gomezwantsmullerinhisbed.tumblr.com)'s birthday present, so everyone go wish her a happy birthday, yeah. <3
> 
> Prompt for this idea was basically us discovering [this](https://imageshack.com/i/g1jqqoj) picture.

  
He didn’t mean to do it. He didn’t, but it happened too fast for his drunken mind to register, and if he was completely honest, he didn’t really give a shit. He didn’t mean to do it, he guessed, but _fuck_. This was his last day around his brother before he would leave for Munich. Again, after he’d been to boarding school there for four years. He would say he didn’t mean to do it, but actually, he did. And now they were here, his face pressed into his brother’s neck in a desperate attempt to get closer. Planting open-mouthed kisses all over his throat, trembling hands pulling at his collar harder than necessary, body pressed flush against him.

He really didn’t mean to kiss him, but when Bastian took that photo of him and laughed at the outcome, laughed so loud and heartfelt, his whole face bright and – he couldn’t think fast enough. He leaned over the bar, stretching, standing on tiptoes to reach him, and exactly when Bastian turned to look at him he’d already closed the space. It was clumsy and he almost lost balance, the alcohol giving him a free ride on his own personal rollercoaster, but he managed to stand still for at least a second. When he pulled away, Bastian only stared. Eyes wide, lips slightly parted, and actually not talking for a change. His chin twitched a few times, as if he was about to say something, but nothing came out.

Tobias only looked back, steadying himself on the counter, blinking a few times to clear his vision. And he couldn’t stop the grin from spreading on his face, couldn’t stop the laughter from rolling up his throat and leaving with a dry sound. The first people started turning their heads when he swayed on his feet and started yelling, incredulous himself.

“I just kissed my br-“

A warm hand closed his mouth, keeping him from blurting out all the things he wanted to scream into the world’s face right now. And a grey pair of eyes kept him in check after only a glance. Bastian looked at him almost scared, disbelief spilling from his stunned expression. He huffed into his brother’s hand, trying to shove it away uselessly as he mumbled against his palm.

“Get your- han’off me” His own slur annoyed him even more than the fact that he couldn’t really hold himself upright anymore without having to hold onto something. So he finally slapped Bastian’s hand away, fell back a little in the process and reached for his forearm to keep from falling over.

“Jesus Christ, Tobi” Bastian said, nervously looking around to make sure everyone went back to their own business. “How much did you have?”

“Not enough” he replied, trying to lean into the direction of the next best bottle in sight, but of course his brother made sure he wouldn’t reach it. He couldn’t even remember how the hell he got upstairs after that – the only thing that had burned itself into his mind was Bastian’s arm around him, his side pressed against him as they stumbled through the hallway and into an empty room in their village’s little wooden hut. He remembered leaning against this stupid wooden table while his brother drew back the sheets. A flash of red flowers on white, and then he got pulled away from the table and towards the bed.

“Go to sleep, man”

This simple request made him stutter as he held onto his brother tightly, ramming his feet into the ground and pushing himself back against his chest. No, he didn’t want to let him go. Not now, not ever, he’s missed him so much and he grew up so fast, and he just needed more time. He just needed more goddamn time.

“Tobi, just-“

“Please” he heard himself whisper into the space in front of him. Not knowing what exactly he was asking for, he leaned back and swallowed hard. His throat was bone-dry, and he frantically searched for something to hold onto as he slowly turned around, his body never breaking the contact, shoulder brushing his brother’s chest before he let himself fall against it, nose pressed into his shirt, fingers buried in the soft fabric. He could feel Bastian’s heart beating fast beneath his hands and hooked his chin over his shoulder as he felt the tears sting. This wasn’t enough time. It was never enough time.

“Tobi…?” A soft-spoken question, hesitant, and his name being the last thing he’d wanted to hear right now.

“Please, Basti, I-“ What? What was he supposed to say? To ask of him? He couldn’t ask him to stay, that wouldn’t be fair. Though it was the only thing he could think of. So instead of asking, he pressed his lips against his neck, cheek leaning on his shoulder. “Please.”

“I don’t…” Bastian’s hands came up to hold him by his hips, a cautious touch, making him grit his teeth as he moved impossibly closer. He breathed a weak “I missed you” into his neck before he started pulling at his shirt, lips and teeth working their way up to his jaw. And his brother never pulled away, never tried to stop him, didn’t even flinch. He just stood there, letting him do whatever he wanted. When he swallowed, his adam’s apple jumped furiously under Tobias’ tongue, and his hands gripped his hips a tad tighter.

“What are you doing…?” he breathed out, though it wasn’t actually a question. He was already surrendering, Tobias could hear it in his voice, could feel it on his skin. Could see it in the way he looked down on him when he moved an inch away, only to see his face. He was confused, yes, but he licked his lips in anticipation, his head bent down, brows slightly furrowed.

“Please, just” he pressed their hips together, squeezing his eyes shut as he let his lips brush over Bastian’s chin. “Just-”

“Yeah” his brother replied hoarsely, closing what was left of the distance between them, their lips touching ever so lightly, their breaths brushing over each other’s cheeks. “Yeah, okay”

They kissed, reluctant and sort of shy at first, but after another pause, only a heartbeat, their eyes meeting for a split second, it turned into something far more passionate. It was sloppy and wet, a pushing and pulling of clothes, more teeth and tongue than actual kissing. He had his brother pinned against the wardrobe, until Bastian suddenly pushed them away, hands still holding onto his face, thumbs digging into his temples. He felt his thighs hit the table, the goddamn table, and their groins crushed together almost painfully sudden. They both groaned into the kiss, and Tobias loosened his grip on his brother’s shirt, using one hand to support himself on the table. Bastian broke the kiss, panting against his jaw as he tried to pull him off.

“The bed-“

“No” Tobias breathed out, pulling him in again. He didn’t want to be comfortable during this. He didn’t want this to be memorable – he knew exactly what kind of mess he was putting his brother into right now, and he didn’t want this to be soft or nice. He simply needed to _feel_. He needed something to remember, when he was gone, to remind him of what he did.

So he pushed himself onto the table, pulling his brother between his legs, trying to shake the blurry edges out of his vision. He leaned back and took his brother down with him, one hand fisted in his blond hair, the other fumbling at his zipper. Bastian was bent down over him, propped up on his elbows, looking at him questioningly. Tobias only nodded, couldn’t bring himself to speak another word into his brother’s face. He was going to take this, because there was no chance in hell, even in the state he currently was in, that he would let his brother get hurt. He was going to take this, because he was the one that made the first step in the first place. He was going to take this, because he needed this. More than anything.

Bucking his hips up in an attempt to get him to do something, he let go of his zipper with a sigh of frustration, and instead pulled him in for another kiss. Though his brother seemed to have given up questioning, as he opened both their pants with swift movements, letting his tongue slide over Tobias’ lower lip teasingly before diving in. His hands were cold when they met his hot skin, icy fingerprints burning on his hips. He could feel Bastian hesitating again, as he dug his fingers beneath his waistband, and Tobias lifted one leg to wrap around his brother’s back. Finally he pulled his pants down, and he pushed himself off the table for a second so his brother could free him completely, leaving him shivering under the touch and the sudden coldness against his skin. He sighed softly against Bastian’s lips, fingers massaging his neck reassuringly as he waited for him to touch him already.

Bastian freed himself too, a soft rustling of cloth as his pants hit the ground, making Tobias’ fingers twitch nervously. He bucked his hips again, finally, _finally_ feeling the heat he’d sought for so long. Though only for what felt like the fraction of a second, and before he could complain, his brother brought their hips together. Gasping in surprise, he pressed his head back into the table and Bastian leaned his forehead into this shoulder, slowly circling his hips against his body. He could see him reach between them, and then his cool fingers were wrapped around his length, making him hiss softly. He let his brother stroke him, his hand getting warmer in the process, thumb brushing over the tip of his cock every now and then.

At some point, Bastian brought up his free hand, holding the tips of his fingers to his lips until he sucked them in. He looked at him when he let his tongue swirl around his brother’s index and middle finger, and Bastian watched him with his lips pressed into a thin line. When he added his ring finger, Tobias concentrated on the taste of his skin. On the way his back already hurt from lying on the cold, hard table. He slowly pushed his fingers out after another few moments, licking over his lips as he waited for Bastian to move his hand down. But he just looked him straight in the eye, stern and more mature than ever. And he felt it slapped right back into his face, how little time they’d had together, how much he’d missed in his brother’s life.

 “C’mon, please” he prompted him, forcing it out between clenched teeth, his body tense. Bastian nodded, carefully reaching between his legs, one finger poking at his entrance. His other hand had stopped stroking him, but hadn’t left its position, and Bastian looked at him like that again. And he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck’s sake, just do it!” He reached down between their bodies, took his hand and all but shoved his finger into himself, wincing at the sudden intrusion. This all went down too slow, he had to speed this up before they both came back to their right minds. Bastian was gnawing at his bottom lip, but nodded, almost sheepishly looking back up at him when he tried moving his finger. Tobias groaned softly, letting himself fall back onto the table to look up at the ceiling.

“Hurry up” He said weakly, closing his eyes as Bastian pushed in another finger. The third one followed shortly after, and he had tried to keep himself from making any noise, he really had, but now he couldn’t hold back the moan rolling up his throat. This didn’t feel as bad as he’d expected, and his brother’s slim, long fingers moved just the right way, trying out different angles. After a while, he roughly pulled Bastian down by his collar, kissing him fiercely, and at last he removed his fingers and positioned himself between his legs. He was so eager to feel him, finally, that he pushed himself into his brother’s space needily, hips and erection twitching, chest vibrating under the tension of trying to breathe normally.

“Please, Basti” he begged, almost sobbed, and drew him in with his legs hooked around his waist, heels digging into his back. Bastian fell forward, his hand smacking onto the table in an attempt to keep from falling onto him, and he entered him with a single, fast move. Mouth and eyes pressed shut, Tobias silently cried out, hands clawing at the table. He could already feel the apology building in his brother, so he forced himself to grab his arms before he could say anything, and looked up at him. Bastian seemed shocked, mouth slightly parted, and he let his hands wander from his arms to his shoulders and gently pulled him down, placing his forehead against his own. He closed his eyes and tried to move his hips, to move into him, to make him do something, anything but talk. Anything but ask if he was alright. Because he was not. And this was perfect, the pain reminded him that this was nothing they should enjoy.

In the end, they both enjoyed it nevertheless. Bastian had finally started moving after what felt like half an eternity of staring, and Tobias didn’t let them lose more time, only let him go faster, animating him with urgent movements, his hands finding their place on his brother’s back. He couldn’t remember if it was over fast or not, if he restrained from making too much noise or if he let it all out – he lost all track of time, breathing in his brother’s scent, trying to memorize it as best he could. He didn’t feel the pain of the wooden table bruising his shoulder blades, didn’t care about it even after it was over and moving felt like someone pulling at his muscles. He couldn’t even remember how it ended, it was just a blur in his mind, but he remembered Bastian kissing his chest before he left his body. He remembered him dragging his almost lifeless body over to the bed, the warmth beside him under the still cool covers.

When he woke up the next morning, his brother was gone. He found him downstairs. Their mom was there, too. She got them both home, chatting along cheerily, telling Bastian how much she was going to miss him when he would be gone again. Neither of them said a word while they drove home. Neither of them said a word when they shuffled through the house to grab all the things he needed. Neither of them said a word when Bastian threw his stuff into his car.

Their mom shed a few tears when she hugged Bastian, telling him how much she loved him, and how much she wished he could stay, but that she was so very proud of him. Their dad hugged him close, gave him a pat on the shoulder and then stepped aside to let Tobias have his turn. Only that he couldn’t move a single muscle. And he wished he could tell his brother the same things his mother had just said. He wished he could hug him the way their father had just done. He wished he could tell him how sorry he was, but neither of them said a word. They just stood there, looking at each other for the first time since they’d woken up.

He felt himself getting pulled down by a weight resting invisibly on his shoulders. And when he averted his eyes to stare at the ground, so Bastian wouldn’t have to see him tear up, he could hear his brother shuffling his feet. Their mother coughed awkwardly and finally Bastian said his last goodbyes, climbed into the car and started the engine. He chanced a quick glance into the rearview mirror of his brother’s car, and their eyes locked for a moment. What he saw in his eyes almost made him turn on his heels and run. There was so much regret, he felt the need to just bang his fists against this goddamn car and scream his apologies into the windows. But he couldn’t. And he loathed himself in this moment more than he’d ever thought possible.

His brother backed out of their driveway and left without another look. 

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is fictional, I don't own anything, I'm just enjoying to imagine and write this stuff, yo.  
> (The photo above is also not mine~)


End file.
